Rose Tyler is not alone
by tiamat100
Summary: Rose has been having weird dreams. She isn't sure if they're real. But her peaceful and completely boring life in the Parrallel world can't go on for ever...
1. Chapter 1

Rose Tyler, you're not alone

_Rose Tyler, you're not alone_

Rose had a dream. She dreamt about the Doctor. This wasn't strange in itself, but some of the things she dreamed were very strange.

_The Doctor was being chased through a hospital by giant space rhinos. He was having his blood sucked out through a straw. He was looking out on to the surface of the moon. He was shaking hands with a girl in the TARDIS who he called Martha Jones. He was meeting Shakespeare. Shakespeare was yelling "Expelliarmus" to banish alien witches. Shakespeare was flirting with Martha. The Doctor was being zapped to the past by stone angels. The Doctor was watching Apollo 11 on the TV. The Doctor was staring at a picture of Captain Jack on the scanner. Captain Jack woke up on the ground. Captain jack couldn't die. The Doctor remembered a message from the Face of Boe. "You are not alone". Professor Yana regenerated as The Master. Toclafane flew around. Martha was telling a story of the Doctor. She was telling the Master what she'd done. The Doctor was turning from a tiny , 900 year old creature to his normal self. The Master was dying from a gunshot wound. Martha told the Doctor she was leaving. The Doctor met Astrid Peth on the Space Ship Titanic. She pushed a cyborg named Max Capricorn who'd tried to destroy Earth into the ships Storm Drive. The Doctor was back with Martha, in New New York, receiving a message from the Face of Boe. "You are not alone" he said, then he died. Suddenly Rose was in that room, walking towards his body. He croaked out one more sentence, not yet as dead as he seemed. "Rose Tyler-You are not alone. The Doctor will find you. I should know. I'm at least a million years old. You made it so I couldn't die." Rose gasped. "Yes. I'm Captain Jack. And you and the Doctor will never be alone while the other one lives!" he cried out, before dying peacefully, his message delivered. Rose felt excited. Maybe the Doctor would find her, they'd be reunited. Maybe it would all work out. Maybe, just maybe…_

Rose woke up to the sound of an alarm clock ringing. She groaned and clambered out of bed.

Another day at Torchwood. She was the boss, but her employees hated her. If they'd known she was a Time Traveller she knew they wouldn't hesitate o dissect her to get answers.

She arrived and went straight to her Private Quarters. Her dream had shaken her. She knew that most of it was true, she just knew it. She sighed and sat down. She knew that in her world the Doctors companions had been kidnapped. She knew this because of an old newspaper Jackie had brought with her by mistake. It had stated the kidnapping of a Sarah Jane Smith. Rose had known immediately that it was because she'd travelled with the Doctor. Mainly because she'd had another dream.

_There was a white room. Sarah-Jane and K-9 were pushed in wearing name tags. Well, Sarah-Jane was wearing one. In the room were others with name tags saying names such as Zoe, Barbara, Ian, Adric, Tegan, Turlough and one particularly miserable girl named Susan. A voice called. "You won't be leaving. Not until the man you know as the Doctor appears in court, anyway!". Sarah-Jane gasped and everything went black. _

What had happened was that Rose woke up. She sighed. She knew she couldn't be kidnapped, because they wouldn't be able to find her. She was in a whole different universe, and there was no way for them to cross the Void. But in a way Rose wished they could come. That way she might eventually be reunited with the Doctor. Rose sighed and threw herself into her days work. It could be hard protecting the world from Alien invasion, and protecting herself from her curious employees.

Soon the day came to an end and Rose returned to the home she shared with Jackie, Pete, Mickey and her new little sister Lily. She was tired and ate her dinner as quickly as possible. As she sat watching the TV with Mickey, a black hole appeared. Rose stared at it, shocked. If that was what she thought it was…

No. It couldn't be. They couldn't have found her. Or could they?

A voice was heard from the Black Hole. "Rose Tyler and Mickey Smith. Walk forward please." Rose stayed where she was, gesturing for Mickey to do the same. She gulped. "No. Why should we? You're kidnapping all the people who have travelled with the Doctor. I'd quite like to know why. I'm not going anywhere." She told the voice firmly. Suddenly she screamed as the Sofa she and Mickey were sitting on flew forwards into the Black Hole. The last thing she heard before she disappeared into oblivion was her mum, Jackie, yelling "What's happened? Rose? Are you alright?"

The next thing Rose knew she and Mickey were outside a door, surrounded by tall masked humanoids. She sighed. "I know, I know. We can't leave until the Doctor appears in court, yada yada yada."

They were shoved into the room and Rose noticed that she and Mickey both had name tags on their chests. She wondered why, but she couldn't do anything about it. Well, she could, but there was no point. She sighed as she looked around at everyone there. "So…" she started. "You all travelled with the Doctor too, huh?"

One girl leapt up. "You're Rose!" she cried in surprise. Rose wasn't sure, but she was very almost sure she knew this girl. She'd seen her in her dreams, but now she saw her properly she knew her properly. Rose smiled. "Martha? Martha Jones? Is it really you?" she asked. Martha stopped. She looked more carefully at Rose. She looked surprised, and when she regained the power of speech she said. "I just thought you were the Rose he spoke about! I never realised…You're Rose Tyler!" A moment later the two girls were hugging each other close. They pulled apart to see everyone staring at them. Rose smiled. "What? We used to be best friends back in school!" She told them defiantly. But she couldn't stop grinning.

Sarah-Jane stood up. "Rose? Its good to see you again. Everyone else here has already been introduced. But your name was on the List of the Dead after those ghosts…" Rose stopped smiling. "I was trapped in a parallel universe. Oh, my mum will be so worried!" Mickey tried to comfort her. He put his arm around her. Even though they weren't dating any more they were good friends. He tried to reassure her that it would be alright.

Just then the door opened. "Rose Tyler for interrogation. Transport to torture room one." Came the voice. Rose looked around in shock.

"Torture room? What do you-ARRRGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHH!!" She screamed, as she vanished from the room and reappeared in a room where she was tied to a wooden wheel. She knew that if she didn't do what they wanted, they'd roll her around until she was in agony. She screamed. She couldn't give him up. She'd thought once that she'd be willing to die for him. But would she be able to do that for real? To die for the man she loved? To never see her family again? To never see any one she knew again? To never live a proper life?

Now was the time to find out.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2-Interrogation, old friends and new friends

_**Chapter 2-Interrogation, and a discovery**_

_A/N-I just want to say, I do not own Doctor Who or any of the characters in this story so far. Thank you. Also, when it is in Bold italics, like this __**I screamed**__ then it is Rose's point of view. Ok, now read the story and please review! _

_**I screamed. I was in agony but I wasn't giving anything up. They'd stopped rolling me around now. This time they were trying stretching me and crushing my thumbs at the same time. I couldn't help screaming but I wasn't going to tell them anything. I wouldn't die. They needed me. But I wasn't so sure of that. All the others were his friends, so why would he care about me? There were so many of them, about 40. Probably a few less. They would kill me. After all, he wouldn't care about me specifically. Killing me wouldn't make him stay away. He still had to rescue all the others, including Martha. **_

_**I had to hold out. He did care about me. He'd said to so many other aliens that he would kill them if they harmed even a hair on my head. Obviously these aliens would be in trouble if they killed me. But maybe they didn't know that. **_

_**I kept my mouth shut tight. I wasn't going to say a word. I was ready to die for the Doctor, if it came to that. I just wished that if I had to die for him it would have been when I was travelling with him. It would have been easier if we had been fighting some monster, and I was really saving his life. If I wasn't just dying for nothing. **_

_**Suddenly I heard that toneless voice again. "Rose Tyler, tell the Doctor to come and rescue you and the others. We'll be live on his scanner in 5…4…3…2…1!" I screamed in anger. How could they do this? I couldn't let the Doctor see I was in pain. Then he'd definitely come, playing hero. I didn't want him coming and seeing me like this or putting himself in danger anymore. I'd lost faith in him. This was the same Doctor I used to think could do anything. Now I knew he couldn't. Either that or he wanted me to be stuck, alone and miserable, on a parallel Earth. I could see a camera with a red light flashing. **_

_**I tried to regain that faith I'd had in him before, but I didn't want him to see my pain. I forced myself to hide the pain. "Doctor? If you can hear me, Don't come. They're making it look like I'm being tortured, they said so, but I'm not. I'm fine. Stay in the TARDIS, don't come here, and I'll try and escape. I promise. Together with the others, I'm sure we'll think of something! Now don't you dare come, Doctor! If you do, I'll…I'll…" I growled at the camera. I opened my mouth again. "Doctor, if you dare come, I will make the Daleks look like cuddly teddy bears! Don't put yourself in danger, stay away-!" Suddenly a gag appeared on my mouth. I nearly cried. I needed to let him know I was okay. I was hoping that if he thought I was faking it he wouldn't come. Suddenly the red light on the camera went out. He'd stopped watching and turned the scanner off. I knew then that it was hopeless. He'd come. Then he'd probably get killed, all because of me. I started crying. He was going to die, I'd never, ever see him again and it would be all my fault! I screamed and screamed before everything blacked out. **_

The Doctor had seen Rose on the Scanner. He could always tell when she was lying, so he knew she was being tortured. She was trying to save him. He had been shaken when the message appeared on the screen. "WE have your friends. WE will not let them go until you appear in our court. To prove we have them, even Rose Tyler, we will show you this:"

It had showed him all of his previous companions in a room, including his Granddaughter. Susan! He'd had no idea where she was and now he could see she was safe. He grinned for a moment. All his companions appeared unharmed, but Rose wasn't there even though they'd said she was! They'd probably mistaken one of the others for her. He would never see her again. But his other companions weren't hurt. He could probably just appear and rescue them. Then his grin vanished as the picture on the screen changed. Suddenly it showed Rose being tortured. He went white.

She was screaming at him. "Doctor? If you can hear me, Don't come. They're making it look like I'm being tortured, they said so, but I'm not. I'm fine. Stay in the TARDIS, don't come here, and I'll try and escape. I promise. Together with the others, I'm sure we'll think of something! Now don't you dare come, Doctor! If you do, I'll…I'll…" He knew she was lying and went paler. She was trying to sacrifice herself, even to die for him. Then she growled fiercely and went on _**"**_Doctor, if you dare come, I will make the Daleks look like cuddly teddy bears! Don't put yourself in danger, stay away-!" A gag appeared on her mouth and she could say no more. The Doctor nearly cried. He could feel his two hearts beating angrily. He had o save her. If they were torturing her, they'd be torturing the others. And he had to get to Rose anyway, tortured or not. He had to see her again, and he certainly had to help if they were torturing her… He hurried to leave. He simply asked the TARDIS to locate all his past assistants excepting Captain Jack, as he hadn't seemed to be there. He tapped his toe impatiently and worriedly as the TARDIS travelled. He didn't feel like dancing around the TARDIS console as he normally did now. Rose was back. Rose was alive. Rose was being tortured. All his friends were being held captive. Susan was alive. Susan was being held captive. The Doctor was so worried he thought he'd explode.

When the TARDIS finally landed the Doctor leapt for the doors. There was no time to waste. He had to save Rose. He couldn't let them hurt her or any of the others. He found himself in the very room where he had seen his companions. They were all there but Rose still wasn't. His stomach turned over. There was something just a little too familiar about the coordinates.

Suddenly an alarm started blaring. His friends were all staring at him. He yelled. "Quickly, everyone. Get in the TARDIS now, before they come!" Martha was the first to get in, before Jack who had appeared while Rose was being tortured and then the others. As they heard footsteps outside the Doctor knew Rose wasn't there. He ran in through the doors, shutting them quickly. He asked the TARDIS to take them straight to Rose now. A few very long minutes later, the TARDIS landed. The Doctor made the others hide as far in the TARDIS as they could, in case he was captured and they found their way in. He knew they would. He knew who they were then.

He wasn't Alone. They hadn't died. Not Susan, not any of the others. But he had no time to think. He leaped out of the TARDIS.

He saw Rose lying unconscious and ran for her, not noticing the guards in his desperation to save her. He ran to her but it felt like he collided with a solid brick wall. An invisible force field.

The Doctor turned to face the guards that were coming for him. He cried out. "Why are you doing this? Why do you all hate me so much? I didn't do anything wrong this time! Why are you hurting Rose?" The guards grabbed him. He fought them off and another humanoid came towards him.

"Why, Doctor, surely you know. After all, have you really no idea? You have committed so many crimes…Causing Paradoxes, trying to kill all of your kind, interfering so much in the lives of others, murdering…There is no end to your crimes." The Doctor froze. "I didn't mean to! I didn't want to do any of that, I swear. And it doesn't explain why you're hurting Rose, or why you kidnapped everyone!" He asked, defeated this time. The man who was scaring the Doctor so much chuckled. "Of course we had to hurt your friend. We couldn't hurt the others, but we could kidnap them. We couldn't do anything to them. All of them are humans or other aliens. Miss Tyler, on the other hand, we could hurt. We couldn't harm your granddaughter, as she committed no crime. But Rose here is your murdering accomplice. We had every right to punish her as we see fit!" The Doctor stared at him, shocked. "You haven't tried her? You've just punished her, with no trial? It wasn't her who did any of that! And she's human. She's beyond your jurisdiction too. You can't harm her. Even you have to abide by the laws of this planet, and this is illegal torture!" The other man chuckled. "Oh, Doctor! You were always slow, when we were in school. But I would have thought even you would have figured it out by now!" The Doctor stared, confused. What was there to figure out? Rose was human, the daughter of Pete and Jackie Tyler. What was he missing?  
"I thought you were all dead! You can't imagine how much pain I was in. I thought I'd killed you, that the Daleks had survived, but all of you were dead! I was the last of my kind! I was so lonely! The Master thought we were the last too, and Rose had nothing to do with anything! I know you always liked authority, but you're trying to kill me and torturing an innocent human girl! You always tried to be in charge back in school. You were always bullying us. Then you became second-in-command to the president after Romana, and now you're breaking every law? It doesn't make sense!" The Doctor was screaming. His old friend, The Officer, was chuckling. They had both been to school together when they were young on Gallifrey. Just as the Master had chosen a title to show he wanted to be able to do whatever he wanted, and the Doctor had chosen a title to show his want to help and heal, so had The Officer chosen a title to show he was in charge, and had authority. The Officer had always hated The Doctor, and now he could punish him. "You thought she was human? When she has two hearts beating just like yours? Honestly, Doctor, you're far worse then I imagined. Not even noticing that she's a Time Lord just like you?

I thought your stupidest act was when you stole that TARDIS, but this definitely tops that!" He chuckled nastily. The Doctor rushed at him. "You're lying! She's human! Let me see her! She didn't do anything wrong, just let me talk to her! Stop it!" His voice was tortured and angry. If Rose was like him then she must be adopted. If Rose was like him then The Officer could do anything to her. The Officer laughed out loud now. "Well, an unprovoked attack on the man who has just been elected President of Gallifrey! That will make your sentence longer. You could have just asked. You can see her, and talk to her. You'll be sharing a Prison cell for the next few months, while I capture the rest of your friends. They'll be allowed to appear in court as witnesses to your crimes. I believe your Granddaughter will be your lawyer."

The Officer pressed a button and The Doctor rushed forwards. The forcefield was gone. "Oh, Rose, I'm so sorry! He's playing some kind of trick, we'll stop him. He can't beat us. Especially you, you never did anything wrong at all! We've beaten everything, we'll beat this. I promise! I know you can't hear me, Rose, but I promise you. I Promise that I won't let him win or hurt you!"

There was a bright light and the Doctor disappeared, with Rose in his arms.

_A/N-I know that I've probably got a lot of stuff wrong about Time Lords, but I wasn't born during the Classic Series. I have no idea what the other Time Lords are meant to be like so I've written this as best as I could. Please press that button and review. I would love to know anything, Good or bad, that you think abut my story so far!_

_Thank you to the reviewers who helped correct some of my mistakes, such as the fact Time Lords have presidents instead of Kings. _


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3- Wakening, a phone call and the Trial

_**Chapter 3- Wakening, a phone call and the Trial**_

_A/N-again, I don't own Doctor Who. I don't own the Doctor, the Time Lords, or any of the Doctors companions. All the rights to the characters in this story and Doctor Who belong to the BBC. Thank you. Now read the story and pretty please with a TARDIS on top please review!!_

Rose opened her eyes. Every part of her was painful. The last thing she could remember was being tortured to force the Doctor to rescue her. Then she must have passed out from the pain. She closed her eyes again. She didn't think she should try to move yet. It was too painful. She opened her eyes again. The ceiling above her was blank and white.

She groaned as she tried to sit up. Suddenly the Doctor was beside her.

A wave of emotions rushed through her body. It was the _Doctor!_ He was back, he'd found her. They weren't in the TARDIS…

They must be being held captive!! Rose tried to speak, but her mouth was too dry. The Doctor was talking to her. "Oh, Rose, I'm so sorry! Are you alright? This is all my fault! I've been so worried, Rose! I missed you so much and then they were torturing you and oh Rose, oh Rose, I was so, so worried…" Rose struggled to speak. She managed to croak out "Doctor? Is it you? Am I dreaming?" She suddenly panicked. "Am I dead? Have they killed us?" The Doctor was surprised by how scared she seemed. "No, Rose. Neither of us are dead. Its fine. Don't worry." He soothed her. But she carried on struggling to sit up. "Rose, you can't sit up yet! You were tortured. Lie down!" She tried to push against him. She wanted to find out what was going on and get out. "No, Doctor, we have to break out! They might have hurt the others! We have to get free, we can't let them kill us!" The expression on her face was desperate but determined. She fell down again. The Doctor reached out to hug her but decided against it. She started to cry. "Doctor, I missed you so much! I tried to warn you and you still came and now…we're being kept captive!" The Doctor hugged her close this time, wishing he could think of something. He'd missed her too.

More then anything.

But now he had to explain what was going on.

"Rose, its ok. We are being kept captive. But I promise it will turn out ok." He took a deep breath before going on. "We're on Gallifrey." This caught Rose's attention. She stared at him. "What? But you said you were the last…Those were _Time Lords _torturing me in there?!" The Doctor sighed. He could still hardly believe it himself.

"Yes. They were kidnapping all my friends to lure me here. They survived and the old school bully is getting revenge for last time I beat him in a fight. He's just been elected President of Gallifrey. He's put me up against all kinds of charges.

The others were just kidnapped to lure me here. But you…They're charging you as my accomplice." He fell into silence. Rose stared at him, her eyes wide. So many thoughts were rushing through her head.

"But wouldn't I be beyond their jurisdiction? I'm human! Surely they can't torture and imprison people who aren't even their species!" The Doctor took a deep breath. He'd been hoping she wouldn't ask this. But Rose was too clever for that.

"Well, Rose, humans _are _beyond their jurisdiction. That's why they couldn't charge any of the others, but they could imprison them as witnesses to my crimes.

The thing is…They don't think you're human." He looked away, not able to say any more. Rose was speechless. When she finally regained the power of speech, she stuttered "But-but…I'm human! Mum and Dad are human, I'm human!" Tears ran down her face. After a while she paused to speak again.  
"Doctor…Did they say what type of alien they thought I was?"

The Doctor nervously turned back towards her. He gulped. "Rose…They said….No. It's a trick! You're human, and they're tricking everyone! Just ring your mum and ask her!! You left your phone in the TARDIS, and maybe if its possible for the other Time Lords to find you, you can ring her? Just ask! You're human, Rose, and nothing will change that!" Rose looked at him gently. She felt like crying, as he obviously didn't want to tell her. What could be that bad? Was she part Dalek? Part Raxocoricofallapatorian? Or was she a full, humanoid alien that the Doctor had fought before?

But she looked at him gently, to encourage him and said. "Doctor? You still haven't answered my question."

The Doctor looked away. Rose started panicking. It must be really bad. "Doctor, what is it? Am I some kind of evil alien? What am I? Am I part Dalek or something? Please, Doctor , just tell me!" Tears flowed down her face as she worried about what she might be. But the Doctor just stared at her.

"Oh Rose!" He looked sorry and scared. "Of course you're not a Dalek! I didn't mean to make you think anything like that! You're not anything evil. I know you, and I think by now I would have noticed if you were evil, don't you?" He smiled at her. She smiled faintly back. "So what am I, then?" she whispered. The Doctor rebuked himself mentally. He'd obviously scared her into thinking she was a monster, and she wouldn't believe otherwise until he told her the truth. He sighed.

"Rose-they think…they think…they think you're…a…a…a" He couldn't say it. He didn't want her to know, to think she wasn't human. He knew the burden that being a Time Lord carried, and he didn't want it for her. Being Gallifreyan didn't make her a Time Lord, but the fact she was a Gallifreyan who'd travelled in time did. Especially as he'd taught her, and she'd looked into the Time Vortex. Just as every Time Lord or Lady did at their initiation.

"I'm what, Doctor?" There was dread on Rose's face.

He sighed. "You're a Gallifreyan. A Time Lady." He told her gently.

Rose was surprised. This was what he'd been scared to tell her? They thought she was like him?

"I'm…like you?" Rose asked in shock. "A Gallifreyan? A Time…Lady?" She stared at him. She was a Time Lady? How could she be?

The Doctor was surprised by her reaction. He'd thought she'd be pleased she was a Time Lady-or as pleased as anyone could be when they just found out their whole life had been a lie. But she seemed so shocked he thought she hated him.

"I'm sorry! I shouldn't have told you, it's probably just a trick anyway. You're human, they just want an excuse to hurt you, this was the easiest one. Don't worry" He didn't want her to be upset. But Rose looked at him like he was crazy. "What's the problem? What would be wrong about me being a Time Lady? I really don't get it…Wait! That explains it!" The Doctor, already surprised that he'd judged her feelings wrongly, looked at her in shock. "Explains what?" he asked sharply. To his surprise, Rose blushed bright red. "oh…Nothing!"

The Doctor let it go. There were more important things to think about. "Rose, if you're a Gallifreyan, they can do anything to you! And being a Time Lord isn't as great as it sounds. This must be a trick, though. You were born on Earth, human parents…You're human! And the way to prove it. Phone your mum. If this doesn't work we'll think of something else, but we'll have to ring her now and then whenever the trial is. Now quick. Here's the phone! Now ring her!" The Doctor passed her the phone, and Rose quickly phoned her mum. She had to let her mum know she was alright first. Then she'd ask her.

The phone rang for about 2 rings before it was picked up.  
"Hello? Who is it?" Came Jackie's worried voice. Rose grimaced. It was a shame her mum didn't have caller ID.

"Mum? Its me, Rose." She told her mum, wondering how to tell her what was happening.

"Rose! Are you alright? What happened? Where are you?" Jackie's voice screeched over the phone in worry and relief.

Rose sighed. "I'm fine, mum. The thing is…I'm kind of…well…I'm not…I'm in our old universe?

Jackie's voice screeched like a car tyre. "You what?! How?? Where are you?? Is it the-_Is it him?"_

Rose sighed. "Yes. I was kidnapped, mum. I'm in a prison cell on the planet Gallifrey. They kidnapped me because I travelled with the Doctor. They're time lords, just like him, and they want to kill him. He's here now."

The other end of the phone was silence. "Mum?" Rose asked. "Are you there? Mum?"

Jackie's voice answered, sounding shocked. "Well…why are you in a prison cell?"

Rose sighed. "They're charging me as an accomplice to the Doctor's crimes." She hesitated. "Thing is, mum…they don't have jurisdiction over humans."

"Well, in that case they can't keep you there! They'll have to send you home, won't they? _Won't they?_" She repeated in response to her daughters silence.

"Well, see, mum…they don't think I'm human." Rose replied slowly.

Jackie felt faint. She could see where this was leading up to and she didn't like it. But she acted normal.

"What! The Cheek! Of course you're human! What kind of alien are they saying you are, then?" She tried to say the last part in a jokey, carefree voice. But she already knew the answer.

"They think I'm Gallifreyan, mum. A Time Lady. Like the Doctor." Came Rose's hesitant reply.

Jackie felt like crying, but she carried on pretending. "Rose, that's just silly! You're my daughter, I'm human! You're …I'm your mother, Rose!"

"Good. 'Cos if I was one of them they could do anything. Kill me, torture me, anything." Came Rose's reply. She knew Jackie wasn't telling the whole truth. "Would you like to speak to the Doctor? He can probably answer your questions."

Rose passed the phone over to the Doctor without waiting for an answer. She felt sorry for her mum. She must be so worried!

And Rose felt a gnawing feeling in her stomach. She knew Jackie wasn't telling her everything.

Rose heard the Doctor ask "When was Rose born? And where? We need the details, you know, to prove it to the court."

Rose heard Jackie's answer. "Don't you even know when her birthday is? Honestly! You only took her away from me for years! You'd think you'd at least know when her birthday was!" she was trying to hold off her answer.

"NO, I mean the exact time. Jackie, I know you're trying to avoid answering. Is Rose really human? Her life depends on whether you tell the truth here. If she tells a lie in court she'll be punished."

Rose couldn't hear what Jackie said next. She whispered it. But the Doctor heard.

"She was…adopted." Came the whisper into the Doctor's ear. He almost recoiled.

"Oh."

"I found her just outside Royal Hope hospital. It was 27th April 1987."

"Did the doctors look at her?"

"No, I was going to take her in. Then I realised she had two heartbeats. So I took her home and raised her as a human. She's never been sick. I didn't know what she was until she mentioned you had two hearts. Then I knew. I was so scared, I couldn't tell her…I didn't mean for anything like this to happen!" Jackie's whisper was hoarse.

"Its ok, Jackie. I'll tell her. Don't worry. Bye."

"Goodbye Doctor.!"

The Doctor put the phone down. He looked at Rose.

"Well, Rose, I've got to tell you a story…"

"There was a lady called…J, who found a baby outside a hospital. The baby is called…R. She raises the baby as her own, and the girl is never sick. R isn't human and J-!"

"Doctor, I'm not stupid. What you're trying to say is that my mum found me as a baby and I am a Gallifreyan. I'm a sort-of Time Lady because I travelled with you. Is that it?"

The Doctor nodded.

Rose was scared. So was the Doctor. They knew that their situation had just gotten a whole lot more dangerous. If Rose had been human, she'd be safe and she'd be able to testify that the Doctor wasn't a criminal.

But now they knew that Rose was definitely a Gallifreyan.

And there was no hope.

Ace heard footsteps outside the room where she was hiding. She'd ripped off her name tag. It said "Dorothy Gale McShane" on it. She was furious that everyone knew her name.

She hid just before a Time lord entered the room. It had been easy for them to find her. She was a Human Time Lady, and they'd just tracked her TARDIS down. She'd thought she was the last too, when she'd awoken in her TARDIS after the Time War. She'd fought off Daleks with her trusty Baseball bat and cans of Nitro-9. Then there had been a great fire and she'd hidden in her TARDIS. She'd dematerialised just in time to survive.

She'd thought all the others were dead. But then they'd tracked her down. She'd just been a human, but because she was a Time Lady they could punish her. Luckily they didn't think she'd committed any crimes. They just wanted to hold her hostage.

And as her hiding place was discovered, she jumped up and whacked him with her Baseball Bat. "That's for betraying everything I thought Time Lords were!" and then she whacked him again "And that's for letting everyone know my naff name!"

And she ran..

Straight into the clutches of another Time Lord.

Susan had exited the TARDIS once the Doctor was gone. If she hid, she might not be able to be his lawyer. And she knew that if she wasn't his lawyer, he'd have one who was meant to make him lose.

She'd been on Gallifrey since her husband had died. He'd only been human. She'd simply regenerated, knowing that he would have wanted her too. She hadn't fought in the Time War, as she'd been living as a human for too long.

But she'd been the one who brought all the survivors back together afterwards.

And then, as thanks, they'd kept her captive in order to lure her grandfather there. And the only thing she could do to help was be his lawyer. She couldn't jeopardise that.

So she stood there in the room as the Time Lords rushed in. She went with two of them to the place where she'd live before appearing in court as her Grandfather's lawyer. She didn't try to hide, or escape. She knew what she had to do.

She knew when the others had been found. That was when she'd been allowed to leave.

Ian and Barbara ran together. Their hiding place had been discovered and they were running through the TARDIS corridors. The now unfamiliar corridors that they hadn't seen in years.

So they ran. They turned a corner and saw a group of Time Lords. They quickly turned to run back, but more Time Lords approached for where they had come.

They were trapped.

And as they stood waiting to be recaptured, Ian clasped the hand that he had put Barbara's wedding ring onto 3 years earlier.

Ben and Polly raced, one after the other, further away from the control room. They'd both missed this strange ship, where they'd first fallen in love. Under any other circumstances they would have been glad to be there.

Now they were running for their lives. They'd known that the man who'd let them in was the Doctor. He'd changed again, like he had the first time. Before he'd changed from a crotchety old man to a musical and very eccentric young man.

Ben found himself wondering just how many times he'd changed since they're last seen him.

Then a Time Lord appeared behind them and they ran faster.

But they both knew it was hopeless.

And then they were caught.

Martha ran through the TARDIS. She knew it better then some of the others, because she'd been there more recently. She raced into her old room and was surprised to see it almost just as she'd left it.

She heard footsteps and dived under the bed.

She lay as still as she could, but her nose started to tickle. _Oh no! _she thought as she sneezed. As the covers hiding her were lifted, she smiled sheepishly at her finder.

Eventually, all of the Doctor's companions were captured. And locked up again in the room where they had been before. The TARDIS was taken away. And none of them could escape.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapter 4**_

Rose and the Doctor were alone in prison for a long time, trying to come to terms with the stunning truth which had been revealed to them. Rose couldn't help wondering-the Doctor had never seemed to love her when he thought she was human, but maybe, just maybe now he'd change his mind?

But she pushed the thought away. It was stupid. She didn't even know if they'd be alive the following morning. Rose knew it must be worse for the Doctor then for herself. After all, he had believed them to all be dead and blamed himself for it for so long, and now they were back and trying to kill him.

Rose just wished she could summon up the courage to ask him what she really wanted to know. Her heritage.

The Doctor looked at her and tried to smile. She looked back. "Doctor? Do you know who I am?"

_Away in the room in which everyone was held, the humans were discussing al that had happened. Martha felt sick with worry for Rose, who had been her old friend, but wasn't quite as worried for the Doctor. After all, he always survived…Didn't he? Wouldn't he?_

_It was announced that they would be interrogated. Martha prayed that they would not be tortured as they knew Rose had been. _

"_Martha Jones to Interrogation. "_

_And she vanished, reappearing in a small room not unlike the interrogation rooms seen on Earth TV. _

"_This room has been simulated to your expectations." The voice informed her. _

_Okay, that was creepy. _

_A Time Lord entered, and sat down across from where she had appeared. _

"_Now, Martha, you were best friends with Rose Tyler before travelling with the Doctor, am I correct?"_

_She was confused, and wary of saying anything. "Yes."_

"_Do you, in the several years you knew her, ever remember her being taken ill with any Earth illness?"_

_Martha strained to remember. "Well, she told the teachers she was ill…But really we were just bunking most of the time."_

"_Was she ever, to your knowledge, taken ill?"_

"_No." Martha was perplexed. Why were these questions being asked? And, come to think of it, why had Rose never been ill?_

"_Did you ever see anything odd happen to her? Something which didn't seem human?"_

_Martha was trying to be as truthful as possible, thinking that lies would only get them in more trouble. "umm….She used to say that she heard voices in her head. She had a lot of imaginary friends. One of the most vocal was called Romana. Other than that…I suppose there was that time she collapsed. She was screaming in pain, and after that her imaginary friends disappeared. She didn't seem to remember ever having these friends."_

_The interrogators cold stare made Martha feel even more uneasy. Had she just incriminated Rose somehow? And why had all this happened?_

"_Thank you. You've been most helpful."_

_Than the room vanished, and Martha was back in the room of former companions, surrounded by questions._

The Doctor looked at Rose sadly. "Yes. You're Rose Tyler." Rose made as if to speak, but he wouldn't let her. "You are beautiful, and have saved the world more than once. You saved my life when we first met. You're resourceful and witty. You're the girl who hung from a barrage balloon in the middle of the Blitz with a Union Jack T-shirt. You're the one who insisted I save Gwyneth from the Gelth. You're the one who wanted to save the future so much that you absorbed the inside of the TARDIS. Sometimes you can be selfish, or angry, or any other thing which could be negative. You're not perfect, but you are Rose Tyler, no matter what species you are."


End file.
